Finding Words
by lolwrwg
Summary: AU:Nearly 10 years after the war, and graduated from Beaubaxtons Academy of magic, Hermione Granger finds herself taking up the position of Charms Professor. Nervous and excited, Hermione quickly settles into her new position and finds fast friends. If only she could find something more than stern glances and spikey words from the beautifully cold and mysterious Headmistress. HG&MM
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finding Words

Summary - AU: Nearly 10 years after the war, and graduated from Beaubaxtons Academy of magic, Hermione Granger finds herself taking up the position of Charms Professor after one Fillius Flitwick decides on retirement. Nervous and excited, Hermione quickly settles into her new position and finds fast friends. If only she could find something more than stern glances and spikey words from the beautifully mysterious and cold Headmistress. HG&MM.

Authors note: Alright so I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I keep writing down one chapter of a story and then I feel unable to go on, but I'm trying I really am so I would really appreciate your opinion on this. Should continue it or not? Let me know.

As always any mistakes are my own and for that I am sorry!

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Is she competent?" a stern Scottish voice spoke firmly.<em>

"_More than competent I believe. She achieved an outstanding in her O.W.L.s, was awarded top marks in her N.E.W.T.s and is said to be the brightest witch of her age. While I don't know her very well, I have it on good authority from Harry Potter that she played a great part in defeating Voldemort"_

_It was true. During the tri-wizard tournament, Miss Granger had been one of the students that had visited Hogwarts with Beaubaxtons academy. It seemed upon her visit she had become great friends with young mister Potter and, surprisingly, Ronald Weasley. While the woman was British her mother was French and insisted she at least be schooled in France for a time. She appeared quite educated, and when the war broke out she had accompanied the boys in their efforts to see the fall of the dark lord._

"_That may be, however, I find it quite difficult to place the trust of my students into the hands of a woman I barely know"_

"_Minerva, I shan't accept anybody else for the position"_

"_Fillius, I think you forget exactly who is in charge here"_

"_I will not change my mind"_

_Minerva said nothing while looking over her friend of more than 30 years with trepidation. Since the final fall of Voldemort, Minerva had been more closed off than ever. She felt broken, and while she trusted Fillius more than most and knew this 'Hermione Granger' to be of extreme intelligence, the matter of trusting others was still a huge hurdle she feared she would never pass._

"_Please…"_

_A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose as she breathed in sharply "Well, it seems you leave me no choice"_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

Laughter and excitement emanated from The Great Hall where the children and staff sat eating, shovelling forkfuls of succulent meats, hot buttered vegetables, decadent sweets and refreshing beverages into their growling and greedy stomachs.

With the children sorted into their houses and the first feast in session, Hermione felt herself starting to relax as she watched the new students shyly getting to know their housemates, taking timid and yet brave first steps into what would be probably the most defining seven years of their lives.

She remembered her first year so clearly. Lord she had been nervous in her blue uniform and her bushy hair tied as neatly back as she could get it in those days. Being in France and having to speak French had never been a problem to her, for despite living in England and essentially being English, her mother had taught her French along with English before she could even remember. She was fluent in both. No, her nerves had stemmed from something far more fearful, being judged.

Her 10 year old mind had been ecstatic to learn new knowledge, and while she didn't mind being on her own, she was an only child after all, she had still felt that trepidation that all children felt, the fear of not being accepted.

It was certainly a throwback to watch as the same nervous expressions she had no doubt expressed many years ago, unfolded upon the young children's faces in front of her as they got a feel for whom they felt a connection of friendship with, and those they did not.

It was a time of great change, self-searching and adventure. Merlin she remembered those days so well.

"Hermione, you really must try the lamb, it is delicious!" Aurora Sinistra smiled at her from her left.

Hermione smiled kindly back in return "I have no doubt. It is one of the kinder memories I have of the Tri-wizard tournament, Hogwarts always served the most delightful decadent foods"

Madame Hooch nodded "I agree, we had the most splendid food that year, and if I remember correctly you looked positively sinful at the yule ball, most of the young boys and girls were tripping over themselves looking at you" Hooch replied with a wink.

Hermione chuckled as she placed some lamb on her plate. It was no secret that Rolonda Hooch batted for the other team "It was so long ago I hardly remember. That and I believe I had some spiked punch that went far too quickly to my head"

"Yes, I do believe we had many the ill student the next day according to Poppy" Hooch said with a smirk.

Hermione chuckled as she put some salad next to her lamb and finished it off with a sweet balsamic dressing. She'd go back for more food later, there was no need to rush tonight.

Since arriving she had been warmly welcomed and although she, much like the children, had felt nervous, hoping to make a good and lasting impression, she felt herself slotting into the routine smoothly. The first week before her classes had started had felt somewhat nerve wracking but good too. She knew the hard part was yet to come and asserting her role as teacher would be difficult, filling Fillius Flitwick's shoes would be a hard task to follow, but for now, for tonight, she felt alright.

The floating candles above her head flickered with a warm glow, giving the hall a warm and welcoming presence as she ate happily. The lamb was indeed delicious.

The young witch went to reach for her glass of pumpkin juice but found herself pausing as she caught sight of the venerable Headmistress.

For a long time she had idolized the woman. Who wouldn't? She was exceptionally smart, articulate and one of most powerful witches known in the wizarding world, her skill could not be faulted.

Yet people knew very little of her. She was private that was quite clear. While everyone knew the McGonagall name, few knew her on a personal level and Hermione felt herself intrigued.

Upon her arrival Fillius had taken her to meet the Headmistress, her boss. To say it had been brief would have been quite the understatement. When first introduced, Professor McGonagall had looked her up and down with what she could only describe as an unapprovingly glare.

'_Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Granger'_

'_Thank you, I am looking forward to working with you and the children' Hermione smiled politely._

_The ebony haired woman merely nodded tightly at her "Professor Flitwick will show you to your room and settle you in with the schedule, you now where my office is if anything of importance should arise'_

And that was it, she was shuffled out of the beautiful office and into her own quarters.

Hermione's eyes followed the regal and square jaw up to her high cheek bones and piercing green eyes, hidden beneath glasses that were perched upon her perfectly pointed nose as she cut into what looked to be chicken. Dressed in dark emerald robes, almost black, and her signature pointed hat upon her head she embodied control and structure. Was there nothing else beneath her pointed glares and sharp Scottish words?

She doubted it but for some absurd reason, Hermione wanted to know.

Picking up her drink, Hermione took a healthy sip as her eyes remained steadfast on the Scottish witch. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, but Hermione briefly remembered the older witch dancing with Professor Dumbledore during the yule ball, a happiness had emanated from her that nowadays seemed had been completely diminished.

Turning to Aurora she waited until the woman had finished her bite of lamb "Aurora, tell me about the Headmistress?" she said quietly.

Aurora smiled gently as she looked back at the Scottish woman. While they were colleagues and friendly, she wasn't exactly sure she would call them friends.

"I'm afraid you probably know as much as I do, dear, she is quite private, always has been. You should ask Rolonda"

Hooch's head looked up as she over-heard the conversation "For now, all you need to now is she is a great woman"

Hermione watched, perplexed, as something akin to sadness washed over Madame Hooch's face.

Well, perhaps another night she would learn more, for now she was content to eat and chat, and on occasion, let her gaze linger on alabaster skin and piercing emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finding Words-<strong>

**Three days later…**

Minerva walked down the halls of Hogwarts in her usual swift manner after returning from a meeting with the minister of magic. It had been a long day and although Minerva merely wanted to curl up in her bed she knew she was yet to have dinner and not making an appearance at dinner two nights in a row would raise questions she was sure.

With her un-sociable habits becoming more and more noticed with each passing month now, Poppy made an extra effort to keep an eye on her. The woman thought she was being discreet of course but Minerva had not lived through three wars and gotten to where she was now without noticing when she was being watched.

Although it was amusing to watch the medi-witch try.

A small smirk distantly curled at the edges of her thin lips as she walked at a more leisurely pace through the court yard. With lessons having finished near an hour ago now there were few children about and for once the castle almost seemed calm.

The sun broke through the clouds and despite the breeze the air was fresh and warm as it blew through the corridors and caressed her face, loosening stray locks of hair from her bun with clever precision.

Minutes later, Minerva found herself at the bottom of the grand stair case and was about to start her ascent when the sound of women's laughter made her pause. Looking up, she found Miss Granger along with Aurora Sinistra and one of the new Medi-Witches coming down the stairs, chatting gaily.

She had heard tales of Hermione Grangers wit and intelligence and even her beauty but she had to confess it was nothing in comparison to reality. She held what Minerva could only describe as sense of beautiful grace.

From what she had observed she was firm with the children when she needed to be, a trait that often took time to learn within teaching. Minerva found she had perhaps been hasty in her harsh judgment of the girl.

Perhaps.

The women descended and after a moment all three noticed her presence. It didn't faze Minerva when Aurora and the Medi-Witch, Minerva failed to remember her name, immediately stiffened at her company and faltered in their steps. She had become use to everyone's cautious behaviour around her. Hermione, however, descended further with a warm smile upon her face.

"Headmistress, what a pleasure to see you, I hope your meeting went well?"

Minerva looked at her cautiously. No one ever asked her how she was. It just wasn't done, not since the war at least. She had been so closed off no one had dared approach her.

She'd never admit it but Hermione's casual remark caught her off guard.

"Quite" Minerva said briefly.

Hermione nodded as she tried to fill the awkward silence "I'm glad... Will we see you at dinner?"

"I believe so"

Minerva knew she was being stiff, but she found herself… stumped. Bloody hell. Had she forgotten how to be civil as well as social? It certainly seemed so.

"Right…Well, I will see you then" Hermione shifted awkwardly, wanting to somehow get the woman to open up and yet knowing that task would be far more difficult than she'd like.

Minerva just nodded, before passing the three women as quickly and as gracefully as she could.

Minerva rushed down the corridor, her pulse quicker than usual. That had just been abhorrent she thought distastefully, but no sooner had the thought filled her mind it was gone and her thoughts regained focus on the school.

Hermione, however, lingered a moment longer on the last step of the staircase as she watched the venerable Headmistress dash away. She wondered why the woman treated everyone with such coldness and dismissal.

"Hermione?" Aurora looked back at her friend carefully.

Hermione turned back around to her friend who had continued on until she reached the entrance of the corridor. Shaking her head away from a certain green eyed witch she smiled and caught up with her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finding Words-<strong>

**Two days later…**

Hermione stood in the hustling and bustling corridors making sure students got to their classes. With so many students and so much magic lying beneath itching fingers tips Hermione wondered at how this place stayed as undamaged as it did. It was true that at least once a week a student would set off a firework or charm a cupboard full of mops and buckets to dance but aside from those few mishaps Hermione found that the large school ran quite smoothly.

Well, she hadn't _seen_ too much trouble. Beauxbaxtons had been far different to this. More strict. Hogwarts was far from lax but she could see the subtle differences in the way the children and even teachers held themselves.

Suddenly Hermione was literally knocked out of her thoughts when three young boys ran passed her.

"BOYS! NO RUNNING IN THE CORRIDORS! For heaven sake!" Hermione yelled quickly.

The boys slowed and looked at her timidly, murmuring their apologies "And sort out your uniforms, you look like you've all been dragged through a bush backwards" she called after as they scuttled away.

Hermione sighed knowing as soon as they passed the corner they'd be racing down the corridors once again.

What could she do? Hadn't she done the same when she was younger? She smiled as she once more remembered her own time at school. Being here these past few weeks had made her rather nostalgic. It would pass she knew but for now it was pleasant to look back on fond memories.

"Excuse me, Headmistress?"

Hearing the call of Minerva's title, Hermione turned in search of her. She hadn't seen much of the woman yesterday and had only seen her in brief passing this morning. Not that it mattered of course but Hermione found her eyes searching the crowd anyway. She wasn't hard to find with her signature hat and tall posture. She was quite unique.

"May I help you?" Minerva asked softly to the young witch who had called out to her.

"I can't find my potions classroom, I think I'm a little lost" the young mousy girl spoke, stress evident in her voice.

Hermione watched with rapt fascination as Minerva features softened ever so slightly.

"How are you with directions my dear?"

The mousy girl bit her lip shyly indicating a no.

Minerva reached out and squeezed the young girls arm gently in kind. An action Hermione thought the woman incapable of. It seemed she had been quite wrong.

"No to worry" Minerva paused and looked around her, searching "Ah Miss Thittlewhip" a young woman approached. "I believe you have a free period do you not?" Miss Thittlewhip nodded with a smile "This girl is a little lost, she's having trouble finding her potions class, I wondered if you would be so kind as to show her. It would be very much appreciated.

"Of course Headmistress"

Seconds later the two girls were heading off down the corridor chatting happily and while Hermione knew she should have been paying attention to the children her gaze turned back to the schools headmistress with curiosity.

However, the softness that had touched those green eyes moments ago had disappeared and instead the stern expression she wore every day was put back into its rightful place. How tiring it must be to be so cold all the time Hermione thought. The headmistress had cracks it seemed but not many and all Hermione wanted to do was crawl into the cracks and make them bigger.

Extremely unlikely, but she was glad she had been proven somewhat wrong and that somewhere deep down the steely headmistress had a heart and feelings.

As though the older witch could sense her eyes on her the headmistress turned her head, their eyes connecting across the waves of children as Hermione stood on a small stone ledge for better scope.

Unsure what to do Hermione smiled and tilted head in hello.

Hermione's action seemed to confuse the older witch though as the older witch started to shift nervously and before Hermione could make heads or tails of it she was gone, her robes trailing behind her as she walked swiftly down the corridor, away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finding Words-<strong>

**Two weeks later…**

"Are you excited?" Rolonda asked her as they sat eating at the breakfast table.

Hermione looked at her friend a little confused "For what?"

"The match! The first quidditch game of the year" Rolonda said firmly.

Hermione groaned inwardly. She had completely forgotten. She had wanted to finish the rest of her paper work. At times it seemed never ending and while she didn't mind the work load she didn't want it to pile up either.

"Ah, yes. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff is it not?"

"It is. Are you still joining us?"

Hermione smiled a little tightly "Of course"

She had promised she would go and she would, but she had to admit the sport was not a favourite of hers.

Rolonda went on talking animatedly about the game taht would commence later that day but Hermione took none of the actual conversation in. Instead her gaze was stolen by a slim figure in green. Hermione wasn't sure if she found the headmistresses dismissal infuriating and rude or intriguing.

Despite her efforts and kind nature toward the Scottish witch Hermione received nothing but scathing glances and civil words far and few between at best. Hermione felt like she was talking to a brick wall half of the time. Was the woman not lonely?

Lifting her goblet up she took a healthy sip of her orange juice while watching as the Scottish witch ate quietly. She noted that it was often a rarity that the Headmistress spoke to anyone save some of the elder professors.

She was so collected, her walls seeming impenetrable.

What she wouldn't give to just garner a reaction from the woman. Hermione smiled to herself wondering what kind of tricks would get under the woman's thick skin. No, she didn't dare do it. She was a professor after all. That, however, didn't mean she couldn't wonder in amusement.

She couldn't irk her. Could she?

She knew it wasn't right but something inside Hermione jingled with excitement and mischief.

* * *

><p>Minerva made her way down to the quidditch pitch, the cold biting her cheeks as her robes billowed behind her. She winced as she went down a dip at an odd angle, her hip twinging in pain as she carried on as gracefully as she could. She had sustained many injuries during the war. None of which she'd had properly seen to. She was stubborn she'd admit and being cooped up in a hospital wing was not her idea of fun.<p>

Suddenly a gust of wind rushed under skirt, lifting it up causing an unfamiliar squeak to leave her lips as she pushed down her skirt and outer-robes against the wind. Turning round quickly she noticed some student's giggling at her unusual display.

Scowling, she narrowed her eyes at them and just as she hoped the students dipped their heads and quickened their pace toward the pitch.

With a quiet huff she carried on. Sometimes she wondered why she had become a teacher, suffering children's impulsive antics, merlin… today was not her day.

She breathed in deeply, brushing it off when suddenly it happened again. This time the gush of wind pushed her forward, rushing around her, catching her breath, stealing it away and for a moment Minerva felt a tingle of magic rushing up her spine with a pleasant caress.

When it passed she was gasping for breath almost stunned.

Children glanced at her in surprise before quickly rushing past, wanting to hide from the headmistress's wrath that was sure to burst forth on whoever would play such a foolhardy trick.

Trying to catch her breath she turned around looking for whoever would play such a frivolous spell on her. Honestly, what did they hope to achieve? A glimpse at her underwear? She was sure it would scar them more than it would embarrass her. Idiots.

Looking around though she found no one who looked even remotely suspicious, just children and a few professors.

One of which was looking at her curiously. Miss Granger. Something about her didn't quite sit well with Minerva though she failed to put her finger on it.

Turning away she quickened her pace across the expanse of grass, keeping her hands tightly on her robes and skirt. They wouldn't get a rise from her, whoever it was. She was above these frolics.

Hermione smiled as she watched the headmistress walk with determined steps, her hands keeping a vice grip on her skirts. Although the reaction she had been hoping for was not as she expected, it was interesting to see the Scottish witches face contort into something other than a permanent look of discord.

Walking behind the Scottish witch, Hermione's lips twisted in smile as she let her eyes linger on the woman and the way the wind ruffled her pinned up hair in a way that Hermione couldn't deny she found utterly endearing. It seemed to her that despite Minerva's want to control everything around her, there were some things Minerva couldn't escape and even she had to abide by certain laws, such as the wind.

She silently chuckled to herself as her hands twisted discreetly by her side, throwing a gentle gust of wind in the headmistress's direction.

Hands tightened on dark robes.

A harmless bit of fun, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finding Words-<strong>

**One week later…**

A week went by and Minerva felt certain that the little mishap with the wind had been nothing more than a student practising their new found skills. It had happened often enough over the years but it seemed no one had been bold enough to use her as a test subject, till now.

"…expanding the green house might be just the solution rather than building another one. It may take a little more energy to reconstruct the magical structures but I believe it would be best" Pomona said as she plated a steak onto her plate, her eyes flicking back to Minerva in hope.

Minerva mulled the thought over as she chewed on a piece of her own steak. Usually she preferred fish, salmon in particular, but today had been one of those days where a red succulent meat was greatly desired.

"If…"

Minerva held up her hand, cutting Pomona off as she swallowed her food before dabbing her lips with her napkin.

"It would be your responsibility"

Pomona nodded fiercely. Usually it took weeks to convince the venerable headmistress to agree to something but it seemed luck was on the Herbology teacher's side, she had caught the Scottish witch in a 'chipper' mood, if you could call it that.

"Yes of course" Pomona agreed quickly, not wanting to miss her chance.

Looking at Pomona, Minerva nodded, a rare and small smile meeting thin lips "Then you have my permission. I leave it upon you to arrange when it shall be done as all the staff will have to participate. It will be no small task, If it goes awry I want back up. Wards will have to be changed, and I shan't have any one ending up in a hospital bed"

Pomona could barely supress her glee as she thanked her long-time friend.

Minerva felt her usually indifferent heart warm slightly at her friend's grateful nature. It had been a long time since she'd had such a… normal conversation she supposed without shooting any cold glares any ones way.

The pleasant sensation was short lived though as she went to reach for her glass of water and the goblet moved ever so slightly.

Narrowing her eyes she moved her hand to reach for it again when the glass quickly slid to the side.

For god sake!

What was the point? Honestly.

Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for any sort of sign that would indicate the source. Emerald eyes flicked over student after student and briefly over her staff but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

No one had ever tried anything so idiotic in presence, did they not know she could incinerate them with a single thought if she so wished?

Sighing, she tried again when the cup backed away, tauntingly.

"Minerva?" Fillius questioned as he watched the cup move. Although Fillius had retired, with his wife, Pomona, still working Minerva had let him stay at Hogwarts. The ex-charms professor and the Herbology teacher had long since moved into the same quarters so to her it made no difference.

Minerva pursed her lips, ignoring her deputy for the moment as she tried once more in attempt to get a hold of her beverage. Long elegant fingers flexed before moving but as Minerva suspected the glass merely floated upwards.

Feeling her anger simmering deep in her bones she muttered under her breath "Enough" and with a flick of her wrist the goblet was gone.

While the prank aggravated her, she knew it mattered little. This person was merely playing foolish games unworthy of her time.

"Minerva? Is everything alright?" Fillius questioned again.

Minerva didn't say anything but looked at her food uneasily. Her food now seemed less appealing and she wanted nothing more than to retreat to rooms, alone and safe. While these thoughts darted across her mind though she knew was made of stronger stuff than that. She wouldn't let this 'person' see her scamper away after such a simple trick. She was the headmistress, and a McGonagall. She could make this room quiver and shake, merlin there was so much she could do.

Squaring her jaw and lifting herself a little higher in her seat, she summoned another glass and silently charmed it to the table unless she said so.

"Everything is as it should be Fillius" Minerva eventually replied before picking up her knife and fork, continuing to eat.

Hermione who had yet to fully enter the hall and watched from a corner of the room as Minerva's jaw flexed in irritation.

All she wanted was to watch the emotions she could pull forth from the woman. While it was not exactly ethical in the way in which Hermione was doing so she saw not many other options as the headmistress seemed to want nothing to do with her other than school work.

Every morning the teachers met to go over any changes. And each morning her input was easily dissmissed by the older woman with little more than a nod or a _"I don't think you will be required this morning"_

She was being pushed away and rather cruelly.

It was a shame she thought really, imagining how beautiful Minerva might look if she let herself truly smile or be kind.

What worried Hermione more though was how intrigued with her boss she had quickly become despite the hatred that seemed directed toward her.

Biting her lips slightly she let the thought slip away before making her way to the table for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finding Words-<strong>

**Two weeks later…**

Minerva sighed as she watched Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students leaving her class room quickly, chattering loudly as they went. She no longer taught transfiguration day after day but every once in a while she taught a class or two. It helped to refresh her mind at times and gave her great pleasure watching as students blossomed, taking to the subject like a fish to water, naturally.

She smiled as she remembered other students having certain difficulties with the subject though. For others it could be quite difficult. Nevertheless, she understood. It was a complex and complicated subject and not one to be taken lightly.

A light knocking took her thoughts away. Her head turned quickly and her eyes widened slightly as she found Hermione standing in the doorway smiling gently at her.

Minerva couldn't quite pin Hermione. While others shirked away from her cold nature and piercing words Hermione met her word for word, almost revelling in her sharp bark. Why?

"May I come in?"

Minerva said nothing but gestured with her hand. The woman… irritated her.

"How was your lesson?"

Minerva once again said nothing but instead raised her eyebrow.

Hermione shifted, clearly getting the message that she was not to waste the Headmistresses time.

"I wondered if might take my students on a field trip next week?"

"And where, may I ask, would you like to go… frolicking?" It was a bit of a spiteful and unnecessary dig but the Scottish witch didn't like how familiar the woman was trying to make herself. It un-nerved her and made her panic, causing her to automatically go on the defence despite the fact she had no reason to.

Hermione frowned. She was tiered of trying to get to know her, to be her friend. Could the woman not spare her one moment of kindness? "I assure you there would be no 'frolicking'… I want to show them how charms can be used in every day circumstances. But I cannot do this without your permission" Hermione bit out. "Is that alright with you _Headmistress?_"

Minerva narrowed her eyes as she straightened a stack of papers. She didn't like the young woman's tone one bit but gave her the benefit of doubt this once. She had been a little quick to bite.

"You have my permission given that they get consent from their guardians"

Despite the gratefulness Hermione felt having been given permission she didn't want to thank her. Why should she? She'd only come to ask a simple question and all she had been treated with were cold and rude remarks.

Hermione nodded and went to walk away but paused at the door, looking back upon high cheeks bones and emeralds eyes.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to treat people with a little respect instead of cutting them down when there is no need" the words were out of the new Charms Professor's mouth before she could stop them.

Minerva paused in her movements, her eyebrow lifting. The woman was… impossible. Who was she to tell her anything!

Before Minerva could reply though the younger woman was gone, leaving Minerva staring at the empty door way annoyed and in need of a stiff drink.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finding Words-<strong>

**Two days later…**

"I want you to really concentrate. Pay attention to your wand movements. We want smooth execution not jerky flicks. I know it can be difficult so it may take you a few tries…" Hermione paused in her teaching as she watched her students pick up their wands with trepidation "Don't force it, feel it"

Hermione wondered around the class helping out here and there, watching carefully and assisting her students when she could see something about to go awry. Learning the fire making spell 'Incendio' could often cause more trouble than worth when students first started practicing this one. She had to admit though, it was often quite useful.

Perfecting this certain spell, charm had come rather easily to her when she was younger. While she was scared of fire and knew its dangers, she couldn't help but be fascinated with it too. She always had been, ever since she was a small child.

"Remember, pronunciation is key. Saying it wrong can cause all sorts of havoc and I'd rather keep everyone's eyebrows intact" Hermione smiled while a few of her students smiled back.

Walking back up towards the front of the classroom she noticed a figure paused outside her open door.

Minerva. How long had she been standing there? Seconds? Minutes?

Once the Scottish witch had seen that she had been discovered though she picked up her feet and hurried away with her back straight and her head held high. A little too high Hermione thought.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she looked at the vacant space that her boss had just occupied. Why did the woman leave her so bewildered?

Looking up toward the ceiling she let out a little breath before turning back to her class, leaving thoughts and questions of a Scottish witch behind.

* * *

><p>Later that day Minerva found herself walking down a corridor towards the courtyard when she found a large crowd forming. It was just past 4 so classes had just recently finished. It seemed that whatever was going on had only just begun as the students were quietly chatting amongst themselves while peering through the students that had formed a circle of sorts.<p>

Curious and somewhat concerened she muddled her way through the crowd, a stern glance parting the students like Moses parting the sea.

Finding her defence against the dark arts teacher Simon Mcgreggor drawing lines upon the grass she lifted her eyebrow and marched up to him. A duel, her blood curdled.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Simon turned his head and smiled at her warmly "Headmistress…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are they not lines for a duel? Are you quite sane?"

"Headmistress…"

"Do not headmistress me, you will retract those line, I will not…"

"Please listen, it's not at all what you think" Simon interrupted quickly.

Minerva scoffed, she had seen many a duel, it was certainly not a laughing matter "Is this not a duel?"

Simon sighed "Yes, but I think you will find this one not as treacherous as you may think"

Minerva merely raised her eyebrow trying to get her emotions under control. Why did all her professors feel the need to go against her every rule these days? Could they not see she was only trying to keep them, the students and the school safe? She didn't think she could handle another war. It would surely break her.

She waited for the anticipated explanation.

"The students and I were discussing different ways to duel. It was pointed out by a rather bright girl that curses weren't always the best solution" Simon smiled.

Despite Minerva's anger, she listened. Simon had always been a kind man and a very infectiously happy one too.

He continued.

"Some of the boys quoted that they could defeat anyone with simple harmless jinxes and charms and nothing more. A few of them challegened each other and I saw no reason to deny them a simple game so long as it was properly supervised. I assure you no harm will come to them, I have laid down the rules and I will be watching closely"

Minerva narrowed her eyes slightly and pursed her lips. While not many knew she and her friends had played similar games when she was younger. Who was she to say no?

Simon smiled at her "Stay, watch. You never know, you might even want a go yourself" Simon looked at her cheekily "If you can hack it that is?"

Minerva merely lifted her eybrow "My dear boy, be careful what you wish for, you have no idea what _I_ am capable of"

Simon laughed.

A smile wanted to adorn her lips but she wouldn't let it "Alright I approve, but I want you watching them like a hawk Simon"

Simon nodded and so the games began.

Two boys walked toward the middle of the green rather reminding her of Fred and George Weasley in their antics. They shook hands rather cordially before sticking their tongues out at each other jokingly. Mature. And so it started.

Jinxes started to pass across her vision before being deflected as barriers were put up. Minerva thought that students today often relied far too much on barriers and shields to protect them when merely moving and feeling could often prove far more effective. It gave the person more time to counteract and throw a spell when their attacker least expected it.

A flurry of wind surrounded one of the boys, throwing him a little off guard and for a moment Minerva thought the game was quickly over but the boy managed to recover and more spells were thrown, smiles adorning their faces as they played.

More people gathered around as the game continued and while Minerva was paying more attention to the game than the onlookers, there was one face that she couldn't help but be drawn to as they found their position at the front of the crowd, joining Simons side.

Miss Granger.

Minerva observed her from the other side of the crowd while she briefly conversed with her colleague, a smile adorning the charms professors face.

Minerva knew she hadn't been exactly welcoming to the younger witch and maybe she had been wrong in that particular aspect. The woman was kind and gifted, it didn't make sense for Minerva to react as she did but whenever she was around Minerva's walls went up. She rubbed her in a way that frightened the green eyed witch. She made her feel.

For a long time Minerva had been content in her cold nature. Possessing feelings got you hurt and when you lived through as many wars as she had feeling and caring made things so much more difficult and complicated when people were lost.

Over time it occurred to the Scottish witch that being kind and caring were something that she found far more trouble than worth. It was a harsh truth but one that had kept her sane when she had been surrounded by so much death.

And now there was this beautiful woman, asking her questions, asking of her well-being, showing her kindness and all she did was return it with cutting words and cold glares.

Minerva looked down at the grass, the blades swaying gently as the wind swept across them. Did she want to feel again? What was the point? She was getting old and her ways were too set.

Looking up, her gaze wondered back to mousy brown hair while chocolate eyes connected with green.

Her breath caught slightly but she daren't let it show. Their eyes stayed locked nonetheless, challenging the other to look away and yet soft in their reciprocation.

Could she so it? Could she let her in even as a friend? But never as anything more. Don't be absurd Minerva thought to herself.

Perhaps.

Oh what was the point she sighed slightly.

She looked away, looking back to the game, trying to concentrate but somehow she knew those deep brown orbs were still locked on her. She could feel them burning into her skin… pleasantly.

Suddenly one of the boys was caught by a 'Dancing feet' spell, causing the boys legs to start moving uncontrollably. The students laughed and the game was won. Everyone clapped while Minerva used an anti-jinx spell to put stop to his dancing legs before walking over to Simon and Hermione.

"I think that is quite enough for today. While it was… amusing, I do not want this to become a regular occurrence is that understood?"

Simon nodded.

Minerva nodded back before sparing a glance at the woman she apparently loved to hate and yet wanted to be friends with and yet was too afraid to.

Nothing was said between them and then her legs were moving, carrying her towards her office and away from the one person who gave her the feeling that life didn't have to be so black and white and that getting lost in the grey was sometimes a good and pleasant thing.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finding Words-<strong>

**One weeks later…**

Holding her breath Hermione knocked nervously on the headmistress's door.

An even but muffled "Come in" came through the thick wood door and Hermione felt her palms starting to sweat.

Twisting the door handle she pushed, taking the first tentative steps into the Headmistresses office. She hadn't been in here since she had first started almost two months ago now. While she saw Minerva almost every day she felt as though she barely knew the woman at all and when they had conversed, well, it had hardly been cordial.

Walking in she shut the door behind her before her eyes settled upon the woman at her desk. With her glasses perched perfectly upon her nose while her quill scratched in parchment she was the perfect vision of a professor. And quite the beautiful one if only she'd let her guard down somewhat she thought.

"Was there something you wanted Miss Granger or are you merely going to stand there all day? While I do sometimes favour company I'm afraid now is not quite the right time" she said softly before looking up at her expectantly.

"And here I thought the only company you favoured was your own" Hermione said a little bitterly and somewhat uncalled for.

Minerva didn't blame her though, she deserved it if anything.

"There are a great many things you do not know about me Miss Granger one of which is who I converse with. Now, do you have something for me or not? Just like you I have work to do and I'd rather not waste the time I have"

Hermione breathed in and stepped forward placing the papers she held within her hands on the green eyed witches' desk.

"I'd hoped you'd be able to go over my plans for each class. While I cannot fault the way in which Fillius used to teach I wanted to change a few things that work better for me and that will benefit my students"

Minerva looked at her curiously before looking at the papers before her. She had been thorough that was for sure if the size of the stack of papers were anything to go by.

"I will look at them and get back to you by tomorrow at the latest"

"That's all I ask, thank you, Headmistress"

Minerva lifted her eyes as the woman went to leave and suddenly she didn't want her to go.

"How was your trip?"

Hermione paused in her steps, shocked and confused as she turned to look at her boss. Minerva had asked her a question. She hadn't insulted her… yet. But a genuine question had been asked, an interest in her work had been shown. Hermione wasn't quite sure how to respond despite the simple question.

"I… g, good. Well, it went very well, thank you" Hermione stuttered as she looked back into emerald eyes, trying to find some sort of emotion within them.

Minerva looked at her desk awkwardly before looking back at her colleague "Good, I am pleased the demonstration had the desired effect"

"…Quite" Hermione said quietly, her attention caught by the perplexing woman.

Seconds passed, Hermione seemingly stuck to her spot by the door while Minerva seemed unable to remove her gaze from Hermione's... but only for a moment and suddenly Minerva regained her senses.

"… do you not have somewhere else do be Miss Granger?"

Jerked out of her trance Hermione looked at the door and back "I, yes, sorry. Good day Headmistress" she stumbled before scurrying out.

Minerva watched her go, breathless though she didn't understand why. "…Good day…" she said to no one.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Slow for now I know but let me know if I should go on. X<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**One week later…**

The ticking from the clock echoed through the library as Hermione rolled her neck before she looked back at the page of the book she was studying. She was skilled and extremely knowledgeable in charms but she had to confess that over the years a few things had slipped her mind. Re-reading certain things was not a chore for her though, instead it was a pleasure. So finding her in the library, going over spells she had long since used was just an excuse to tuck herself away in a corner and pour over book after book.

Biting her bottom lip she turned the page. Browns eyes quickly scoured over the page much like she had been doing for the better half of an hour. She had been going over simple charms but had quickly come across something she had heard Fillius mention a while ago, the Fidelius Charm, to conceal secrets. It was supposedly quite complex and not used often and it had peaked the woman's ever present curiosity. Not much had been written on it over the years, though, which was how she found herself filling tables and tables with books, scrounging for tidbits of information.

Again, nothing. Closing the book with a sigh, her search fruitless, she stood and turned to walk down the aisle when her body collided with another, an audible 'omph!' reverberating off the quiet walls of the library as papers scattered through the air before drifting down to the floor.

"Oh my god, bollocks, I'm so sorry, I…" Hermione's eyes widened and her rambling paused as she took in the displeased form of her boss "Headmistress! I am so sorry"

Minerva scowled but said nothing as she started to gather the pieces of paper that were now well strewn down the aisle in which they were stood.

"Let me help you" Hermione said apologetically.

Minerva scoffed. "I am quite fine, no thanks to you"

"Two hands make lighter work" Hermione insisted as she continued to help.

"That would be true if one wasn't always waltzing into me!" Minerva hissed.

Hermione paused and looked at the woman who now had her proverbial claws out. She supposed she could get out her real ones too, Hermione briefly thought before casting the random contemplation about the woman's animagus traits away. Why was this woman always on the defence? Couldn't she see it had been a simple accident? No harm had been caused, and her papers would soon be back in her long dexterous fingers.

"It was an accident"

"I don't care if was a compliment, use your eyes, Miss Granger" Minerva snatched away the few papers Hermione was holding, and with a swish of her wrist the rest of the papers on the floor were back in her hands.

Hermione watched the Scottish woman storm away with awe and wondered why she hadn't cast the wand less spell in the first place, it was certainly a lot faster.

She couldn't quite wrap her head around the dynamic of the older woman. Minerva had gone over her changes to her classroom activities and all had been agreed upon and discussed. It was the longest civil conversation they'd ever had. And civility between them had been a constant since, but nothing more. There were no kind words or even the barest of smiles, just work. Perhaps that was why she found the woman so… fascinating and every other word in the English dictionary. It was hard to pick just one to describe her.

Perplexing. Intriguing. Frustrating. Annoying. God damn irritating. Rude. Spiteful… and yet Hermione refused to believe that she wasn't kind. For some ridiculous reason Hermione believed that there was warmth in the woman.

A ridiculous notion, but one that was nevertheless persistent.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

The scratching of a quill across parchment filled Minerva's office along with the constant comforting tick of the clock that hung upon Minerva's office wall.

Nothing could penetrate Minerva's focus when she was like this. She'd been at her correspondence for more than two hours straight, her dark green ink staining the page as she responded once again to one of Rita Skita's many fruitless invitations to an interview. When would the woman get it through her think skull that no matter how many times she wrote to her, tried to bribe and on the occasion blackmail her, there was not a chance she would ever speak with her. She'd rather drive nails through her eyes.

Sighing, she paused and rolled her neck, the stiffness in her muscles making itself known to her great displeasure.

Looking down again she finished it off quickly with narrowed eyes and signed it with flourish. She prayed this would be the last time she repeated herself to the woman but knew deep down it was not. The woman was persistent if nothing else.

She put her quill in her ink pot when she noticed the jar seemed empty. With a flick of wrist she summoned another pot but found when the cupboard opened it was empty. She sighed knowing she would have to make a trip to Hogsmeade. Thankfully it was Saturday which meant she was not tied to any real engagements, her time was her own to spend as she pleased. While she preferred to continue with her work she supposed a brief trip through Hogsmeade wouldn't hurt and to be honest she needed the fresh air. I didn't bode well to stay cooped up inside all the time.

Summoning her outer robes and hat, she left.

* * *

><p>Hermione tucked the books she had just purchased into her bag as she slipped out of the book shop and back into the streets of Hogsmeade. She murmured a quick thank you as somebody held the door open for her, her concentration still upon her books and bag when suddenly a body collided with hers, the wind knocked from her lungs.<p>

Her footing slipped but just as she was about to go down, sure hands steadied her, her own hands gripping her bag tightly as she found her feet again.

"Oh, thank you…" she looked up into familiar green eyes and her heart sank somewhat. Oh dear. "Minerva…" Hermione breathed without conscious thought.

Minerva raised her eyebrow, not used to the woman calling her such and assuming she had the permission to do so.

Hermione shook herself "I mean, Headmistress"

Minerva looked at her with disdain "Is there something about the ground that fascinates you, Miss Granger, or are you simply too idle to lift your eyes up and look ahead of you. I fear if the latter is true. I don't find it pleasing to know I have hired a lazy idiot"

Hermione repressed the urge to roll her eyes "I am not lazy nor an idiot, I was simply caught off guard, don't worry, It shan't happen again" Hermione said a little sharply. She wasn't going to be cordial if the woman wasn't going to treat her with any respect. That wasn't how it worked.

"Please try, I find the habit unfavourable"

"And here I thought _waltzing_ into me all the time was the highlight of your day" Hermione muttered under her breath.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. Despite having muttered it rather unintelligibly under her breath, thanks to Minerva's acute hearing (due to her animagus abilities) she had heard every word.

"Miss Granger, if there ever were a highlight to my day, _you_ would certainly not be it" Minerva hissed before brushing past the woman who grated her in every way possible.

Hermione groaned and looked to the heavens in dismay. The woman was like a battle axe, sharp, heavy and alluring in a dangerous kind of sense.

A vicious combination.

* * *

><p>7 Hours later…<p>

Minerva walked swiftly down one of the corridors towards the main entrance wanting to make the final checks over the castle as quickly as possible before retiring for the night. While she had heads of houses and Filch to make sure the castle was secure and safe, Minerva still liked to check too. Since the last war she was constantly vigilant and this small ritual put her mind at ease. Tonight, however, the ritual seemed more of a chore than a calming remedy. She was tired and more than ready for her bed. Just a few more stops.

Caught up in her thoughts Minerva didn't notice the main entrance open before it suddenly slammed shut with a thunderous bang!

Minerva jumped and immediately reached for her wand when her vision focussed a very soaked Hermione Granger. Of course it would be her. Merlin was there not a moment that didn't involve the aggravating woman?

Hermione ran her fingers through her wet hair. The storm had come quickly and before she knew it she was soaked from head to toe. It was times like these she cursed Hagrids living arrangements. He was a dear friend but running through a thunder storm was not her idea of fun.

She started up the steps when she caught sight of the one woman she didn't need the company of in that moment. She was cold, wet and tired. She didn't want nor need the vicious jabs that were sure to come her way. She'd already had her fill and once a day was more than enough. She feared that a round two would take down any defence she had left standing and she would be unable to brush it as she usually would.

"Headmistress" she greeted kindly, if not a little forced.

Minerva's piercing gaze unnerved her.

"May I ask why you were out at such an hour? It's nearly 1am and it's not exactly the example I wish to set for our students" Minerva said stiffly.

Earlier this morning Hermione had suppressed her eye roll, this time, however, she did not as she paused a few steps below her boss.

"It is Saturday night, I was visiting a friend"

Minerva scoffed "I'm sure you were" It was a low jab but the words tumbled out of Minerva mouth before she could stop them.

Hermione raised her brow at the vulgar insinuation "_Hagrid_ is a dear friend, a man I greatly admire and fought beside during the war. Forgive me for not running it past you and before you try to insult me some more, yes, I have had a drink and was feeling rather happy before I saw you..." Hermione breathed. She blamed her confidence on the drink. She'd probably regret it in the morning but right now it felt good to be a little blunter than usual.

Minerva's jaw worked and she knew she had been wrong when she had insinuated that Hermione had been out fooling around. She barely knew the woman and it had been uncalled for. A mistake she seemed to constantly be repeating with this woman.

"Forgive me I shouldn't have implied otherwise" Minerva said, her head cast down before looking back up.

"No, you shouldn't have" Hermione licked her lips. Her mind buzzed. She hadn't thought she'd drunk that much but the fresh air had gotten to her and the whiskey had finally started to kick in.

"May I be blunt?" Hermione said as she looked at the stern woman with enchanting emerald eyes.

Minerva looked at her curiously "I don't think it wise considering the alcohol you have consumed…" she paused "but I suppose this once I promise that whatever you say now will stay here between us and will be forgotten after"

Hermione nodded, agreeing to the terms "You don't know me…" Hermione said seriously "And yet ever since I got here you have greeted me with disdain and cruelty. I have been nothing but kind and gracious with you when not provoked. I want to know why you decided to belittle me?"

Minerva breathed out nervously. What was she supposed to say? In truth she wasn't even sure herself. The woman made her nervous and scared. Feeling was something Minerva had tried to avoid for a long time but Hermione made her angry and scared and… well…

"I know you want an answer but I don't think I can give you one" Minerva confessed "I have treated you poorly and for that I am sorry. As your superior that has been unprofessional of me"

Hermione shook her head "Unprofessional…" she muttered. Was that really all she was going to get?

She looked at Minerva and felt her anger bubble and her heart jump, she made her so mad and yet deep down she thought the woman was… beautiful. For all her cruel jabs she also had small kind moments. Over the months she had watched the woman give the small smile or the occasional squeeze of the arm to her close friends. They were few and far between moments but they endeared the woman to Hermione. She didn't want to admit it, but Hermione realised slowly that she might have a crush on her boss.

A problem, but one she would deal with tomorrow.

"Would you like to know something?" Hermione continued.

Minerva wasn't sure she liked where this was going but they were here now, consequences be damned, she may as well follow through.

"It depends on whether or not it is something that would interest me"

Hermione stepped up another step bringing her closer to the stern beautiful woman. As she got closer she swore she could smell fresh cotton, parchment, ginger and perhaps even lavender.

"When I came here I thought you were quite wonderful" Hermione confessed watching Minerva's face carefully for signs of emotion, the smallest twitch, anything.

"All idolisations were quickly dashed I assume?" Minerva said softly while trying not to look at the woman's chest. Her thin wet shirt clung to her body and the rising and falling of her breasts as she breathed was a very hypnotising and alluring sight. Despite her dismissive and brash nature she was not blind; she could see how beautiful the younger woman was. She was not a fool and even she, the heartless Headmistress, had needs.

"I'd be lying if I said no. I had you up on a pedestal that quickly fell"

"It is a lesson that everyone needs to learn at some point" Minerva said as she looked into deep brown eyes that for a brief moment she thought she could happily drown in.

"I'm not one of your students Minerva, I am your colleague. Hero worship is something I learned long ago does not ever last… Despite your easy dismissal of me though, I still admire you. You are an amazing witch, the brightest witch of _your_ age and a woman whom I hope one day I will be able to call friend and learn from. And whether you like it or not I am the brightest witch of _my_ age and your colleague, you need to start trusting me" Hermione pleaded.

Minerva took Hermione's words in carefully.

"I never said I didn't trust you, Hermione"

"You didn't have to… in truth, all I want is your respect" Hermione breathed, a shiver passing over her frame, the coldness of her wet clothes starting to get to her.

Seeing the shiver pass over the younger woman, Minerva quickly flicked her wrist and immediately the woman was dry.

Hermione shivered again as she felt Minerva's magic caress her skin. "Thank you" she murmured.

Minerva nodded "You are welcome"

Hermione looked at her boss, letting her gaze linger longer than necessary. She was beautiful.

"You…" Minerva paused "You have my word that I will be more respectful of you. I have been wrong in my actions and I promise I will do my best to rectify my conduct"

Hermione nodded, Pleased.

"Thank you"

Minerva said no more and stayed staring forward as Hermione slipped past her, a quiet goodnight thrown over her shoulder.

"Good night…" she murmured back. Minerva closed her eyes momentarily and her shoulders sagged slightly. She hadn't expected that when she had come to do rounds that night. But still, somehow the air around her seemed clearer, if not infinitely more complicated. The woman was getting under skin and Minerva wasn't sure she liked it in the slightest.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Hermione sporting a headache that could rival storms. Finding her seat, she sat down at the table, her stomach ready for breakfast but her head just begging any deity for the banging to just stop.<p>

She rubbed her temples and summoned the large jug of water, hoping some water would help. The whiskey had seemed to have taken her out more than she'd thought. And Merlin the way she had spoken to the Headmistress! If she wasn't on the verge of being fired before she certainly would be now. She daren't look toward where the Scottish with was sitting in her usual head spot.

Sighing, she sipped the cold water tentatively.

"You alright, 'mione?" Hagrid called softly from along the table.

Hermione smiled tightly "Yes, thank you"

Hagrid grinned "You're lookin, a little worse for wear there?"

Hermione smiled, conceding "It seems so. Your whiskey certainly does have a few potent effects"

"Told ya, brewed it myself I did"

"Perhaps a warning label should accompany it" Hermione suggested in jest.

"Right you are, 'mione. I'll get on that"

Hermione smiled at Hagrid's chipper nature. He really was a dear man.

Sighing, she closed her eyes briefly.

Poppy leaned over "Have you taken pain potion Hermione, dear? If you are low I have plenty I can supply you with"

Hermione smiled "I have had one already, thank you Poppy, and my supply is well stocked. Should I ever have need though I will be sure to ask?"

Poppy nodded with a smile.

Hermione took another sip of her water when suddenly a potion appeared in front of her.

Looking around, confused she found emerald eyes looking at her sincerely. No malice or judgement but merely understanding and for a brief moment she felt her heart skip a beat before they turned away from her concentrating back on her food.

"We've all been subject to Hagrid's whiskey once or twice over the years. Pain potions are fruitless; lord knows what he puts in the brew. This should help though" Minerva said casually and Hermione couldn't help but stare at her in wonder.

A few of her colleagues laughed gently and Poppy leaned close to her again "If you think Hagrid's Whiskey is dangerous you should try Minerva's" she whispered with a wink.

Hermione didn't say anything but took the potion while keeping her eyes locked on Minerva. Popping off the lid she smelt it carefully. It smelt rather pleasant actually, like ginger newts; a treat she was rather fond of she had to admit. Quickly she downed the liquid. It was pleasant with hints of ginger and spice, a beautiful concoction on her tongue and the fact that Minerva had made it and given it to her in kind made it ever the more pleasant.

Merely minutes after, Hermione felt the remnants of her headache disappear and felt surprisingly refreshed.

"Thank you" Hermione said quietly.

Minerva said nothing just looked at her briefly before turning back to her food.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later…<strong>

Minerva was sat in front of her first year class watching them every now and again while they read. It was nice to take a break from paper work and teach for the afternoon even if it meant having them read for half of the lesson.

While it was till November, Christmas would soon be upon them and in truth she needed to start thinking about preparation for the feast before many of the students and teachers went home. She had a few voluntary teachers that would stay over Christmas to look after the castle, and the few students that would stay over the Christmas break.

She'd needed to organise schedules for that and contact parents soon to agree upon who would stay and who was going home.

And then there was the feast to organise. She needed to speak to the kitchen elves about the feast. They hated being un-prepared and so did she.

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off when the she glanced at the time and realised her lesson was due to finish.

"Alright class, if you'd like to start packing away" the class immediately shuffled "And _don't_ forget your homework due for tomorrow" her Scottish lilt rolling of her tongue as she looked at her students pointedly.

Everyone shuffled out and she stayed sat. It was the end of the day and quickly the halls became filled with students passing by. The constant murmur of voices gave Minerva a sense of calm and with a rare and small smile adorning her lips she summoned the essays she had yet to mark and set to work.

Minerva was unsure how much time passed until a tea cup filled with hot steaming tea appeared atop the few essays she had left. The aroma of honey, lemon and ginger filled her nose pleasantly. Looking up she found no one. Who…?

Turning her head she looked at the door way. No longer was the hallway filled with students passing by, but a far more alluring and dangerous occupant leant against the door frame sipping her own tea.

Hermione didn't say anything and Minerva preferred the silence. Sometimes Minerva wondered whether they had come to a silent agreement that words weren't always necessary between them. She wondered a lot of things about Miss Granger and why the woman felt the need to bring her tea and give her smiles when all she gave back were harsh words and cold glares.

Maybe the woman was just stupid.

Somehow, deep down, Minerva had a feeling this wasn't true. Since their interlude in the entrance Minerva had felt her walls crumble slightly and temptation to allow the woman closer was a heady thought.

"Just because I gave you a potion to help with your previous nights consumption of alcohol, doesn't mean we are suddenly best friends, Miss Granger" Minerva murmured as she picked up the tea cup and inhaled the comforting aroma.

How did the woman even know what tea she liked?

"I know" Hermione simply replied.

Minerva sipped her tea, careful to mind how hot it was and almost hummed in pleasure as it slipped past her tongue and down her throat.

"…Thank you" Minerva murmured, not daring to look at the deep mocha orbs she was starting to find strangely comforting.

"You're welcome" came the soft reply.

Minerva took another sip before the sound of retreating steps filled her ears. Turning her head, she watched as Hermione slipped around the corner, disappearing from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later…<strong>

Hermione watched as students passed through the corridors in the early morning. Friday had come around quickly and this morning was her turn to watch the corridors and make sure each student got to class. Her morning period was free too as she had covered an evening class for Flora, head of muggle studies, yesterday evening.

After the war muggle studies had been introduced more and more, much to Hermione's pleasure, and in the past year Hogwarts had started holding classes for witches and wizards that had left school.

Hermione walked down the corridors but paused when she spotted the Headmistress reprimanding some younger 2nd year boys.

She wore no robe this morning, Hermione noticed. With out it, the Headmistress seemed softer. While she still held an air of elegance and authority, she seemed more approachable and Hermione felt ever the more allured to her.

"Professor?" a young voice pulled Hermione out of her thoughts and toward a first year girl with brown hair and hopeful eyes.

"Grace? Are you alright?"

Grace nodded "I wondered if you would take a look at my essay before I hand it in?"

Hermione smiled. She was a bright and very enthusiastic girl who she hoped would go very far "Of course, after your lesson I should have a few moments to go over it with you"

Grace beamed "Thank you. Good bye Professor"

Hermione bid a quick farewell before looking back toward her boss.

She wanted to go over to her and talk. The subject matter didn't matter so long as she was close by and able to study the woman she found herself becoming more and more fascinated with. But was that really a good idea? Words were rarely exchanged between them either way. For some reason finding the right words or even any words proved a difficult task.

Apparently her doubts didn't matter, though, as she quickly found her feet moving through the crowds of children toward the beautiful and stern woman.

"…do not make me repeat myself Mr Moore!" Minerva said sternly, watching as the young boy gave another boy back his wand and back pack "And I will see you in detention tonight. Do I make myself quite clear?"

The boy nodded and grumbled before walking off dejectedly.

Hermione watched bemused as Minerva sighed and relaxed back into watching her students carefully.

Minerva hadn't noticed Hermione's presence behind her yet and Hermione took full advantage of the moment she had to briefly look upon her without the walls she so valiantly put up when Hermione was around.

It didn't last long, though, as Minerva turned around, shocked to find the woman looking at her when she did. Immediately the walls went back up.

"May I help you?" Minerva huffed, clearly unimpressed by Hermione's presence.

Hermione rolled her eyes _"Good morning, Hermione, how are you this morning? Oh quite well thank you, Headmistress. And how are you this morning?"_ Hermione mocked quietly.

Minerva rolled her eyes at Hermione's obvious mockery of her mannerisms toward her. She had to admit they were rather poor.

"Good morning" Minerva murmured quietly back.

Hermione smiled, the fact that Minerva felt the need to bid her a good morning, as coerced as it may have been, a pleasant thought.

"Good morning" Hermione smiled lightly back.

Silence quickly settled over them as they stood side by side watching as their students passed them, chatting idly. Hermione crossed her arms, her fingers twiddling with the edges of her blouse as she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the children despite her thoughts staying upon the woman next to her.

Turning her head slightly she looked at Minerva carefully watching the way her chest rose and fell. It was an odd sight to see her in a blouse and skirt and no overbearing robe over it. And her figure, well, Hermione had to admit it was something to admire.

Minerva fidgeted and Hermione guessed the woman felt uncomfortable at Hermione's stare. It reminded her of the time she had thrown gusts of wind in her direction; she was unusually caught off guard.

Suddenly, a few boys rushed passed them and Minerva's hand went to her stomach pushing her back against the wall, keeping her safe from the students antics.

"If I catch you running through here again Mr Finnegan I'll transfigure your bones into jelly so you won't be able to run!"

Hermione breathed out as she looked at the 6th year who had now slowed considerably.

Somehow that didn't matter, though, as she still felt the warm and pleasant pressure of Minerva's hand on her stomach until suddenly it was gone.

Minerva looked at her and Hermione could see the nervousness in her eyes "Forgive me, I didn't mean to push you so harshly into the wall"

Hermione shook her head "Its fine, honestly, I'm quite alright. Thank you"

Minerva huffed "You wouldn't have to thank me if you had kept your eyes on the children and not me" Minerva said snippily but Hermione could tell there was no real venom to her words but mere warning.

"I was pleasantly distracted" Hermione hadn't meant for the words to come out but they had and Minerva raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, dear" Minerva muttered as she crossed her arms around herself in an almost protective gesture.

"I didn't mean it like tha…"

"Spare your words for someone who cares for them, because I can assure you, I do not"

Hermione didn't know how to reassure the woman that she hadn't meant anything by it. No malice. Just a mere observation. A pleasant observation. She thought the woman was beautiful. But the words didn't come out, and Hermione found herself stuck between spilling words she hadn't meant to, and words she needed to find to explain herself.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but only silence spilled over her lips as she turned away slightly, unsure and confused.

When it was obvious nothing more could be said between them, Hermione shuffled through the crowds away from her boss, annoyed at herself. Why did she have to say that? She wasn't an idiot but for some reason the stupidest words seem to leave her mouth when she was around the elder witch.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Minerva found herself once again wandering the corridors of the castle, her thoughts meandering down roads long since passed but ones that continued to haunt her. The war was over and yet she had lost so much. Losing Amelia had felt like the final nail in her coffin and since then nothing had been quite the same.<p>

Waking up felt like a chore instead of a delight and when a pleasant conversation occurred it felt all the more painful knowing Amelia's laugh wouldn't join her own.

Hearing Hermione's words, feeling them mocking her hurt more than she had wished they would. Because once, what felt like a life time ago now, she had been someone's pleasant distraction, a loved and dear distraction.

Slowing, she braced one hand on the cold stone wall as she fought back her tears, they wouldn't do any good, they were pointless droplets that felt the need to adorn her face showing her pain and weakness.

When she heard steps approaching, she tried to compose herself but when her eyes connected with the comforting blue of her best friend, Poppy, all walls fell and her body started to slump, tears filling her eyes rapidly as she leant against the hard stone wall in emotional pain.

Minerva didn't hear Poppy's rushed steps towards her until she felt kind arms lay across hers bringing her away from the wall and wrapping them around herself, Poppy holding onto Minerva's shaking body tightly.

Lifting up her hand, Poppy combed her fingers through her friend's hair as she hushed her gently while murmuring words of comfort.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's alright"

Minerva pressed her lips together as she suppressed her sobs, her shaking body giving away the tell tale signs of despair.

Poppy sighed and pressed her lips to Minerva's shoulder in kind. This woman, this brave, brave woman. Merlin, how she worried for her. She had been so bright and full of life when they were younger girls. But as the years passed and the wars passed through Poppy could see the light diminishing. Hope, however, had been restored when Amelia bones entered Minerva's world and they had been inseparable until the day dear Amelia died.

So many walls Minerva had built, so many layers impenetrable to most save her and a few others.

No one knew the pain and trials this woman had been through, and through it all she was still here, still standing amongst children whose parents they'd called friends, some who were now long dead and gone.

So many good people lost.

"I've got you"

Minerva shook violently as her pain wracked her body and Poppy had to suppress her own tears.

"Shhh" Poppy hushed tearfully.

Neither noticed more footsteps until it was too late, brown orbs looking shocked and so terribly worried at them.

Hermione.

Minerva looked at the younger woman who had gotten to her with such pain, uncaring in that moment as to what she looked like. Their eyes stayed glued for what seemed like an eternity but what was really mere seconds in reality.

What must she think of her Minerva thought in her pained stupor? Weak? A broken old fool?

Hermione was stuck to her spot as she took in hurt emerald eyes… because through the cracks she saw something that brought the woman down to earth and made her ever the more beautiful, she was human.

But before she could speak or even process what had seen, the two women were gone with a barely visible shake.

What had happened? And or the first time in a long time Hermione felt worry consume her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione was summoned to the headmistress's office before breakfast.<p>

She played with the edges of her cardigan nervously as she ascended in the spiral staircase. She didn't know what to expect, and being called to the woman she had thought about constantly last night was the last thing she thought would happen.

She had wondered if it was something she'd said but dismissed the thought not long after it had appeared. They'd exchanged far harsher words before.

Perhaps she had been hurt, but the pain she had seen in the elder witches eyes spoke volumes and of torture that far exceeded anything that could be physically afflicted.

The one thought she had prayed and wished for, though, was that the woman was alright, that come morning she would be back to her sharp tongued ways.

Approaching the door she sighed and quickly knocked.

A soft 'Come in' came through the door and Hermione moved forward, twisting the door handle before stepping into the room.

Minerva looked up from her desk over the rim of her glasses.

Last night had been unexpected and painful and seeing Hermione, knowing that she had seen her at her most vulnerable and weakest point had Minerva terrified. She was the Headmistress and with such a role she needed authority and could not have it undermined. Not now, not ever.

"Good morning, Headmistress" Hermione said quietly.

Minerva looked at her, trying desperately not to chew her lip nervously. She straightened herself in her seat and let any emotion slip from her face.

Hermione could literally see the change when Minerva straightened herself in her seat and braced herself for what was about to come.

"I would like to apologise for last night, I di…" Minerva held up her hand, cutting the younger woman's words off.

"I didn't call you up here for pointless explanations, Miss Granger. Last night was none of your business and never happened, am I clear?" Hermione said nothing as Minerva took the glasses from her nose "What you saw is of no concern and I apologise for the disrupt to your evening"

Hermione looked at the practically shaking woman with trepidation and sadness. Because for all her pointed words and sharp glances, she was still a woman with troubles and pains and emotions just like everyone else. Sometimes having authority and power puts you at a level where others often forget that you can fall down just as easily as they.

"If I said something to upset you, I am sorry, it wasn't mea…"

"Did you not just hear a word I said?" Minerva snapped "It never happened"

Hermione sighed "I'm not going to tell anyone, why would I?"

Minerva scoffed.

"Were you hurt?" Hermione tried "Are you alright?"

"I am not discussing this with you, Miss Granger" Minerva looked at her with shock that despite her insistence that they not talk about it Hermione still felt the need to go on. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever hear a word I say and if it's because you really are as stupid as you seem sometimes"

Hermione huffed "If caring for someone's well fare is stupid, then yes, I am very stupid"

Minerva couldn't believe this woman "Idiot…" Minerva muttered as she stood trying to gather herself.

"Look…"

"No, don't utter another insipid word, Miss Granger, just leave before I find the insanity to fire you"

"On what grounds? Because I care? Because I found you in a state that worries me greatly?"

Minerva looked her, her chest starting to tighten with pain once again. Those eyes, those brown eyes holding such warmth, they were going to kill her. They reminded her of what it had been like so long ago. To have a family and friends that would run to you with just one call, to have someone who could just look at you with a single look and know exactly what you were thinking, knowing this and having strength to go on when life through you curve balls because you knew that somewhere on the way down there would be someone to catch you and help you back up.

Knowing this, knowing those eyes…

Those brown eyes.

"You don't know me…" Minerva whispered angrily as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"You wont let me" Hermione pleaded.

Minerva tried to calm herself "You… are good teacher, Miss Granger, but my private life does not concern you. So leave and don't utter another word"

Hermione wanted to speak and wanted to know why even the smallest amount of kindness made the woman close up so vehemently.

She held her words back.

Today they had exhausted what little words they could find for one another.

She would try again tomorrow.

_Authors note: Okay so I just want to say I am sorry for the delayed up-date. I've had such a busy month and on top of that my laptop broke! I had the chapter finished and then BOOM! Gone and I had to start over, so I'm sorry! But here you are. But anyway, I hope you are enjoying this, I'm trying to do this slowly which I think I'm rubbish at and I'm not sure I'm doing this whole emotional thing very well so your thoughts would be super helpful! Thank you X_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**One week later…**

Throughout the week Hermione had tried at almost every opportunity to get the attention of the Headmistress and talk through what had happened. The Headmistress, however, was apparently quite adept at avoiding a person when she wanted to.

Which was how Hermione found herself quickly following Minerva from the main Hall, hoping to grab a minute of the woman's time whether she liked it not.

"Minerva!"

Minerva stopped and looked around surprised to see the younger woman following her. She sighed and continued to walk on. She didn't want to talk which was exactly what Hermione wanted to do.

"Miss Granger, I don't have time to…"

Hermione caught her arm and pulled her to a stop "It will just take a minute"

Minerva scowled "I really don't have time, I have a meeting with the ministry which I cannot be late for"

"And you won't, so let me be frank and you can be on your way" she'd had enough of this skirting around it "I don't know what upset you that night and as you said it is none of my business. I don't want to know. What I do want you to know, however, is that I never meant to insult you earlier that day. You were a pleasant distraction whether you choose to believe me or not. It was meant as a compliment, not an insult" Hermione rushed out finally.

Minerva could see what Hermione said was true. She could see it in her eyes, so honest and caring. Why was this woman so kind to her? She certainly did not deserve it.

Minerva looked her over fully "You are too kind for your own good you know"

Hermione looked at her like she held some kind of pleasant secret "What's the point in being cruel when kindness is so much more pleasant"

_Because eventually it will let you down and get you hurt._

Minerva said nothing and went to walk away but paused and looked back at the younger witch "I, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and for my spiteful words thereafter toward you" Minerva stumbled out.

Hermione felt her heart warm a the small morsel Minerva had given her "You are forgiven"

The ends of Minerva's lips curled ever so slightly before she carried on walking toward her office.

-Finding Words-

Minerva blinked her eyes quickly as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts having just returned from the ministry. It had been a long day but finally her meetings with the ministry had come to an end and sleep seemed to be a constant on her mind. A cup of tea was what was needed. Merlin, what she wouldn't do for a cup of tea right now.

She was tired but she had promised she would check in with Poppy when she got back. Her feet led her slowly, but eventually she arrived outside Poppy's door

"You're back in one piece I see?"

Minerva smiled "Indeed, not for much longer I fear though"

Poppy looked at her in sympathy.

"I was planning on a cup of tea before I retire, would you like to join me?" Minerva asked.

"That would be lovely"

They carried on up the stairs chatting quietly. Pomona had a few new plants that seemed to be causing some trouble in the green house but with Neville Longbottom always on hand these days, between them things were slowly getting back to normal. Minerva knew that once Pomona decided to retire she wanted to give her position to Mr Longbottom and Minerva liked the idea tremendously. He would be a good fit. He was kind and ever so patient, she could see a good future for him here.

Suddenly the stair case decided upon a sudden change in course bringing a tired looking Hermione Granger to them as the stairs locked together.

"Hermione" Poppy smiled.

"Good evening Poppy" Hermione forced a smile.

"Are you alright? You look tired" Poppy asked gently, concern evident in her voice.

Hermione waved them off "I'm fine, thank you. Nothing a good nights rest won't cure if only the stairs would let me get back to my rooms"

Minerva looked at the dishevelled woman. She was glad the air between them had been cleared this morning but words between them were never forth coming. She wondered if they ever would be. And so she stayed silent, watching as her friend and Hermione conversed, Hermione's eyes occasionally darting back to her.

"We are having tea in Minerva's chambers before we retire. You are welcome to join us" Poppy offered without Minerva's permission but Minerva said nothing.

Hermione's eyes darted back to the ever silent woman, unsure.

Minerva shifted "You are welcome if that is what you wish" she said quietly.

Hermione tried to read her face but found nothing but the façade she valiantly held every day.

"The offer is a tempting one but a bed is calling me with much more allure"

"Perhaps a rain check then?" Poppy smiled.

Hermione nodded "Sounds perfect"

Poppy smiled and bid the woman good night with a small hug and a kiss to her cheek. The air around them was awkward when it came to their good night and neither of them made any move to exchange a goodnight just like Poppy and Hermione had.

Minerva forced a smile "Well, goodnight, Miss Granger"

Hermione shifted and looked at her with something akin to longing. Absurd. "Goodnight, Headmistress" and before Minerva could make heads or tails of it she was gone, descending down the stairs and around a corner until she was out of sight.

Poppy frowned as watched the strange exchange but after a second of second guessing herself she let it go and followed the Scottish witch up the stairs with questions and observations she didn't quite understand.

**3 days later…**

Hermione rifled through her stacks of papers and smiled in relief when she found the small tests she wanted her year 3 students to do in her next class. It wasn't a hard test, just a little pop quiz to refresh their memories and give her the chance to see how they were progressing.

Setting them at the side she summoned her piece of chalk and with a swish of her wrist the chalk went to the board and began writing today's itinerary.

"May I have a moment of your time?"

Hermione jumped at the voice behind her, and the chalk that had been writing on the board fell to the floor with a sharp clap.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you" Minerva stated as she flicked her hand, the chalk piecing back together before settling back into its tray beneath the board.

Hermione turned around and waved the woman's apologies off "You're fine. I just wasn't expecting you, or anyone for that matter" Hermione stated a little obviously. How did the woman get her in such a tangle? She was usually so sure of herself. Clumsy had been a foreign word to her until she had met Minerva. Now, whenever she was in the same room as the woman she would knock something over, or give the impression she was constantly nervous.

She needed to get a grip.

"You have my attention" Hermione stated as she put down the homework she had graded last night and was to give back to her students today.

Minerva moved and spotted the tests, ready to be put upon each student's desk "May I?"

Hermione was surprised that Minerva wanted to do such a mundane task but nodded her head, and watched as the Headmistress collected the tests and starting put one on each desk.

"I wondered if you would be staying at Hogwarts over the Holidays. I asked some time ago but you have yet to answer"

Hermione had admittedly forgotten. She hadn't even spoken to her parents yet.

"Sorry, I forgot. I have been a little preoccupied I suppose. I shall have to see what my parent's plans are but I shall have an answer for you by the end of the week, I promise.

Minerva nodded and continued to put the tests on the desk. The task was a simple one, but with 40 odd students it took a few minutes to get them all out.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Hermione queried despite herself.

Minerva paused in her task and looked back at the younger woman who stood behind her desk. She should have said no but something held her back "If you feel you must, but I cannot guarantee I will give you the answer you seek"

Hermione nodded as she fiddled with the edges of her student's books.

"I know I said I would not ask, and that it was none of my business, but… why were you crying that night?"

Minerva sighed. Of course Hermione would be curious, it was in her nature. And who was Minerva to criticise her, she had been very much the same when she was a younger lass.

"…Believe it or not, a long time ago I had a partner…who died during the war…" Minerva said softly. Why she felt the need to tell this woman she didn't know.

Hermione felt guilt rip through her "I'm sorry"

Minerva shook her head as she carried on putting down the tests "It was a long time ago. She is never far from my thoughts. But some days, on occasion, it's a little harder to bare"

Hermione's eyebrow lifted at the word _'she'_ and in that moment she was glad that Minerva had her back to her. She_._ Hermione smiled imagining how courtly Minerva would be.

"What was she like?"

Minerva ran her hands over the smooth surface of a test as she put it down, a small smile adorning her lips as she remembered her lost love.

"She was strong and beautiful. She was never one to back down from a challenge. She had strong opinions but also had the grace to back down and adjust if she was wrong or at fault… She gave me quite the run for my money" Minerva said quietly. Not wanting to say more but at the same time wanting to talk of everything about her.

Hermione smiled "I would have like to have met her"

Minerva turned her head and looked at Hermione with interest. It was strange really but now she thought about it, she could have seen Hermione and Amelia getting on rather well.

"As much as I am loathe to say it, I think she would have liked you, very much" Amelia had known how to push her buttons and so did Hermione. Yes, they would've have gotten on a treat.

Hermione smiled and watched as Minerva placed the last few tests down "Thank you"

Minerva didn't say anything and walked back up to the front of the classroom.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I asked you another question?" Hermione smiled even though she knew the woman would deny her the privilege. But just being in her presence a moment more was worth Minerva's wrath Hermione thought.

Minerva's lips thinned even though she knew the younger woman was goading her. "You have pushed your luck far further than I have allowed anyone in a long time, Miss Granger. I think that's enough pushing for one day"

Hermione smiled and Minerva left. No more needed to be said that day.

**4 days later…**

"If we have a usual selection of meats and vegetables, salad too, and then I trust your opinion for desserts"

Felicity, her head kitchen elf, nodded and smiled sweetly "You's shall not be disappointed Headmistress"

Minerva smiled gently back "I'm sure I won't, you always do such a splendid job, thank you"

Minerva turned to leave when she found Hermione near the entrance to the kitchen, watching her with those brown eyes that she found more tempting with each passing day. She wasn't stupid. For some reason she found Hermione's eyes warm and inviting. The signs were there, she could so easily let the woman in, find a friend, but she wouldn't let herself.

Feeling wasn't an option for her and feeling for someone new, someone who she feared she could feel very much for terrified her, because in the end Hermione would destroy her. The possibility of losing her if she let herself care for her would destroy her

"May I help you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione said nothing for a moment and Minerva couldn't help but take in the woman in her white shirt, jeans and boots. It was a Sunday after all, casual clothes were the norm but what surprised her more was how lovely the younger witch looked.

"Christmas" Hermione spoke breaking Minerva's unusual train of thought.

Minerva looked at her confused "Pardon? I don't understand"

Hermione mentally shook herself. Walking into the kitchen Minerva had looked so calm and relaxed it had taken Hermione by surprise and the urge to watch and stare had taken over. "Sorry, I meant to say I will be here over the Christmas break. My parents are in France and it just seems easier for me to stay here during that time"

Minerva nodded "Right. That should be fine, I assume you know that you will be required to look after the students who will be staying?"

Hermione nodded "Of course, that should be no problem"

Minerva nodded as they stood meters apart from each other but somehow still caught by one another.

"Will you?"

Minerva looked at her confused again "Will I what?"

"Be staying, over the holidays?"

"Oh, ah, yes. I will"

Hermione nodded the thought of spending the holidays with the Headmistress a pleasant one. She'd never admit it. "Right, well, I'll… go. Have a nice evening" Hermione said quickly before hurrying away.

Minerva stood there a little bewildered and at a loss at Hermione's loss of words. She missed the woman's forward nature and her defiance against her. Bloody hell.

"Pretty little thing" Felicity commented as she rolled out the pastry for the pie they would be having this evening.

Minerva looked over at Felicity and back to where Hermione had just been stood. She didn't say anything but her silence agreed with Felicity's statement before she headed out in the same direction as Hermione had. Pretty little thing indeed.

-Finding words-

**One week later…**

The castle was strangely quiet now most of the students had left for the holidays. They would be back soon enough, but for now Hermione revelled in the peace and quiet that settled over the large castle. It was an odd sensation but at the same time she had that feeling you got when you were home alone for a while. You have the privilege to do whatever you like, like walk around naked or have that sneaky passionate sex session before someone returned home again, a small but pleasant thrill.

She felt free and somewhat mischievous.

The students had left yesterday and since then Harry had written in promise that he would visit her soon. With Ginny pregnant however, he was hesitant to leave her with her being so close to her due date which Hermione completely understood. He would see her when he could. Perhaps she would go over herself. She would sort out the details later.

The library welcomed her with gentle quiet as she walked inside. Yes, this would do. A day of calm amongst pages she knew best and understood with a sense like no other. Hermione, books and knowledge were like bread and butter or pepper and salt, they went hand in hand.

After a near 20 minutes of browsing the long shelves she found a muggle fiction book. It was a new one she had been dying to read. She had helped Madam Pince move some new books into the library the other week but had not yet had the opportunity to read any of them. Now seemed liked the perfect occasion.

Picking up a long novel she let her feet lead her down the many aisles until she found the alcove she liked best. It was small and tucked away, not many people ventured down this particular way which was why Hermione liked it. It took her away from anything else leaving her alone. Just her and her book.

Only today it wasn't just her and her book. Minerva sat where she would usually sit with papers scattered around her while she read over some of the ministry's new laws in the paper. Of course she was here.

"May I join you?" Hermione asked and smiling when the Headmistress jumped slightly.

Hermione should have expected the silence that greeted her instead of words of welcome. In any other circumstance Hermione would have left taking the silence as a sign of dismissal, but not with Minerva. If the Scottish woman wanted her gone a scathing remark would have long since left her lips and so Hermione did the only thing she could and took the silence as invitation.

Summoning another seat Hermione took a place at the opposite side of the table as Minerva went back to her paper. Hermione felt a smile forming in her stomach if you could have such a thing. It was like a deep warmth fluttering in the pit of her tummy as her eyes flicked back over to the ever quiet witch. Well at least she hadn't shouted at her. That was a start at the very least.

Opening her book she chewed the inside of her cheek. Her eyes flicked to Minerva one last time, in trepidation, until she let herself get lost in the words on the page in front of her.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally lifted her head up from her book to find Minerva looking at her. Before Hermione could smile back though, the older woman's gaze was back on the essays in front of her. Hermione had noted that the woman had stopped reading the paper at some point and had continued with marking the essays some of the fifth year students had asked to be checked over the Christmas period so they could better prepare for their O.W.L's and Older students for their N.E.W.T's.

"Was there something you wanted?" Hermione asked gently while marking the page in her book before closing it.

Minerva didn't look up "Why would I need anything from you?" she said haughtily.

Hermione frowned but knew by now that the woman's natural reaction was to go on the defence. "It was a question, not an accusation"

Minerva wasn't sure if it was the younger woman's gentle tone or the way she said her name but her defences came down a notch and she found herself relaxing in Hermione's kind presence.

Minerva didn't apologise but with the wave of her hand two cups of tea appeared before the two women.

Hermione took the tea and inhaled the hot and heady aroma. Hermione sometimes wondered if tea was the only thing they seemed to have a mutual appreciation for. She wondered if they would agree upon other things but the idea of having a full and pleasant conversation with Minerva was a distant hope.

Sipping the hot beverage Hermione sighed as the liquid slipped down her oesophagus and into the welcoming arms of her stomach.

It wasn't much but the way Hermione relaxed into her chair, bringing the cup with her, gave Minerva a feeling of gladness, something that over the years had become a feeling that was few and far between.

Hermione looked over to her quiet companion. She wanted conversation. She wanted to learn about this woman. She wanted to learn from this woman.

Stroking the rim of her tea cup Hermione sat back a little more, letting the tea do its charm "Talk to me"

Minerva peered over her half moons glasses at her "And why would I do that? If you hadn't noticed I am a little preoccupied" Minerva looked back at the essay and scribbled something on the edge of it.

"Because I would like you to" Hermione simply said "Because I would like to have a simple, casual conversation with you"

The words were simple. Simple and straightforward and they had Minerva pausing.

There were not many people these days that wanted to have a _'simple, causal'_ conversation with her. Oh indeed many wanted to talk to her, but never with her, Minerva.

Simple. Casual.

Perhaps.

Breathing in, Minerva put her quill in her ink pot and set down her glasses. Taking a sip of her tea she sat back and looked over at the younger woman who was struggling not to beam at her. How easily Hermione showed her emotions. Minerva wasn't quite sure how to show her emotions anymore.

"Talk" Minerva said casually.

Hermione shook her head in refusal as she swallowed her tea "Mm, mm. I asked you first"

Minerva rolled her eyes but conceded.

"…Do you play chess?"

Hermione shook her head again "Not really. Harry and Ron are fans of it. They are quite fond of wizard's chess. I find it a little barbaric for my liking, but normal chess I don't think I would be so adverse to.

"Would you be adverse to me teaching you?" Minerva asked softly.

Hermione felt her heart warm. Minerva wanted to teach her something. And there lay the olive branch, the one she had so long since wanted to take but had not been offered, till now.

"I would like that"

Minerva suppressed her smile and summoned her chess board. As Minerva set about setting up the board their conversation continued.

"You lived in France?"

"Boarded" Hermione corrected "And yes, for a time while I attended school" Hermione watched as Minerva set up the pieces "My mother is French so she wanted me to be educated in France for my high school years"

"And you are fluent in both English and French?"

"Yes"

"And you did well in your grades"

"Yes" Hermione frowned "Ask me things you don't already know, Minerva. I won't have you telling me facts about me that, quite obviously, we already know"

Minerva sighed. She didn't want to venture. She didn't want to get to know her. That would mean they knew each other and that equalled to friendship and that lead to _feeling_. And feeling was too costly. But maybe, for tonight, one night.

"...I imagine you were quite a studious girl. Which begs the question on how on earth you got tangled up with Mister's Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione smiled thinking back to the first time she had met the boys. Ron's introduction had been an absolute shambles but Harry was ever the kind soul she had first thought him to be.

"An odd trio I admit. Ron was abhorrent in his constant flirtation but eventually I found it rather funny. It is baffling how daft he can be sometimes. Harry on the other hand was very kind and charming. I found two friends that I never thought I'd have, and somehow we balanced each other. They are like brothers to me"

"And yet you dated one of them" Minerva pointed out.

Hermione grimaced "Mm, yes, not my finest moment, but he had been persistent and kind and I thought, why not? It was after the war and I was… scared. He offered me comfort and a home for a while. A home I needed. After a year, though, I knew it wasn't going to work and I called it off. We are better as friends than lovers"

"How are Ginerva and the baby fairing?"

Hermione smiled "They are well. Ginny can't wait to see the little one and I've never seen Harry so nervous but he's still as attentive as ever"

Minerva placed the last pieces on the chess board. "Ready?"

Hermione gestured for the Scottish witch to show her what to do, and for the next hour or so Minerva taught Hermione the ins and outs of the game while they exchanged trivial but pleasant conversation.

It was peaceful, Minerva thought and despite herself she found herself relaxing. She felt like she had been pleasantly softened and coaxed into Hermione's caring and capable hands.

Hermione leant back and watched as Minerva considered her next move.

"Will you tell me about your late-partner?"

Minerva sighed and tried to concentrate on the board and not Hermione's question.

"There's not much to tell. We met and we were together and then she died" Minerva said snippily "Why do you want to know anyway. She's gone"

"She was an important part of your life. I would like to know about her" Hermione said simply.

But it was more than that. Hermione got the feeling Minerva didn't like to dwell on the past which was fair but there's a time to mourn too and Hermione wondered if Minerva had done that. As painful as it felt Hermione had learned that talking helped. She wanted to help.

"What did she do?"

Minerva sighed "She worked for the ministry"

Hermione bit her lip. "How did you meet?"

"She was a friend of a friend. We met after we had both graduated school, Poppy knew her and we used to meet as a group. We became friends… and then she wasn't a friend anymore. She was so much more…" Minerva murmured quietly, remembering Amelia's face. Remembering her smile, her laugh, her cry, her moans of pleasure and how she used to hold her.

Hermione frowned "You were together a long time?" she hadn't realised how long.

"Yes" Minerva moved her piece "Check mate" Minerva could have called check mate more than half an hour ago but she had felt calm and relaxed in the younger witches' presence. But this, this was too much. She had been foolish.

Before Hermione could blink the chess board was gone with a wave of Minerva's hand and Hermione knew immediately she had pressed too far.

"Minerva…"

"Miss Granger, thank you for the game. I have a had pleasant afternoon but if you will excuse me, I have letters that will not write themselves"

"Minerva…" But Hermione could only watch as the woman swept up her work and fled her side. Shit.

-Finding Words-

The wind and rain earlier that day had now become a full storm. It had come so quickly and Minerva had the feeling it was here for the night. She had Poppy making sure that the students who were staying over the Christmas break were safe in the castle, and had quickly learned that Hermione had offered to make a quick search outside the castle. Idiot. She shouldn't have gone. The storm was too vicious. And now Minerva knew not where her colleague was and as loathe as she was to admit it, she was worried.

Thunder rumbled overhead and Minerva watched with anxious eyes outside her window. She wished the woman would hurry, her hands wringing together, a sign of distress.

Minutes passed with no sign of the woman and the storm seemed to only worsen, lightening striking the sky with anger while the thunder rumbled on in warning.

Without her animagus traits she would not have seen but in the distance she caught sight of movement. There, she was there, and without thought Minerva apparated until she was standing before a very wet and confused Hermione.

"What are you doing…?" Hermione almost shouted due to the ferocity of the rain and wind.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? The storm is too strong! You're soaked!" Minerva practically growled.

"The grounds needed to be checked!"

"You should have asked my permission first, you could have been hurt and I would never have known!" Minerva shouted angrily.

"I am fine, so could we please argue about this inside!" Hermione shouted, watching as Minerva quickly became as soaked as her, her skin glistening as stray hairs stuck to her face.

Hermione thought she had never looked more beautiful despite the tongue lashing she would get when they were inside. Hermione sighed knowing _'beautiful'_ was not a sentiment she should have for her boss. Perhaps it was simply an observation. Perhaps.

"You are an idiot" Minerva growled before stepping forward, her hands tugging Hermione forward somewhat forcefully by her hips as Hermione's own hands came to settle on her arms.

Quickly, Hermione felt Minerva's magic snake around her, licking her skin in kind as they disapparated, her mind and body bending and reforming until they were back in Minerva's office.

Hermione took a breath, her hands still on Minerva's arms while Minerva's still lay on her hips.

Immediately Minerva let her hands fall away and moved away, her clothes and skin now soaked. "What on earth were you thinking? You could have been killed"

"I was fine" Hermione tried.

"You do not know these woods or grounds, you don't know how to navigate them, you could have gotten lost, lightening could have struck a tree. You were foolish to go out there, and by yourself, you are insane!" Minerva paced angrily.

"Children may have been out there"

"Yes and so Hagrid is more than capable of checking the grounds, you had no need to go! You disobeyed _my_ orders!"

Hermione felt her anger bubbling "You did not grant nor deny me permission…"

"Exactly! You should have asked _my_ permission. _I_ am _your_ superior! What if you had been hurt! What then? I am the Headmistress and my job is to make sure everyone under the roof of this castle is safe and secure, but you, you decide to go for a leisurely walk in a treacherous storm! Why do you feel the need to constantly aggravate me?!"

"I was trying to help!" Hermione shouted "So instead of screaming at me you could at least say thank you!"

Minerva scoffed and looked at the red faced woman. Merlin she agitated her to no end!

"_Thank_ you? You will receive no thanks from me, you were foolish and you will never do such a thing again without my permission. Do you not understand that my job is to keep you safe" Minerva growled looking at the storm that was ravaging the woods and trying its best to harm the castle.

Hermione ran her fingers through her wet hair "Alright, fine, I should have asked you, but in my defence there was no time. The storm hit quickly and I wasn't about to leave a child outside and alone. So, yes, I went against you, and if I knew then what I know now I would have still defied you"

Minerva whirled round. Of course she would have. Minerva could not say anything because while she had feared for the woman she understood Hermione's reasoning and admired it even. She would have done the same. Once again.

Minerva shook her head "…Your actions were brave Hermione, but next time, I beg that you take someone with you. Even if it is I that has to accompany you, but do not go alone. Am I understood?" Minerva asked softly.

Hermione nodded "Yes, Headmistress"

Minerva tried not to show her emotions as she looked at the younger witch but wondered whether Hermione saw the cracks. Cracks _she_ had made, cracks that terrified Minerva.

"…I'm sorry…" Hermione murmured.

Minerva turned around, away from Hermione, her words too tender for Minerva's confused heart and head. So what the woman had gone into the storm? Others had done the same and yet her worry had not consumed her like it did now.

"You are dismissed"

Hermione frowned. She didn't want to go but she was cold and wet and she needed to get out of her wet clothes.

She left.

Minerva sighed.

-Finding Words-

**Three days later…**

Hermione sighed as she entered Hogwarts, its large and comforting walls greeting her. She hadn't been here long but she found Hogwarts more comforting than she had felt anywhere in a long time. Taking off her hat and scarf she wandered through the halls and up the many stairs until her feet found themselves in front of Minerva's office.

They hadn't spoken much since the storm almost three days ago but she had a question for the stern woman. One she hoped she wouldn't turn down. So she braced herself and knocked.

'Come in'

Hermione breathed in and opened the door. Stepping in she closed he door behind her but didn't move forward instead she leant back against the door and watched as Minerva came down from where she assumed was the woman's bedchambers.

As Minerva descended the stairs Hermione found herself caught. She didn't wear her usual robes but instead sported a black jumper with a white shirt underneath and black slacks and a small pointed heel. Her hair was up but it was not as severe and Hermione couldn't help but look a little surprised. Pleasantly so.

Minerva raised her eyebrow "Was there something you wanted, Miss Granger? Or are you simply going to lounge against my door all night?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. The words had been subtle but there had been humorous sarcasm that suited Minerva's subtle ways well.

"It is a lovely door" Hermione said cheekily.

"I suppose it has it charms, if you find hard wood appealing" Minerva smirked at her innuendo.

"The headmistress jokes! Are you feeling well?" Hermione teased carefully.

"I may have indulged myself with a glass of whiskey or two" Minerva confessed.

Hermione found her heart warming as Minerva came down the last step but going no further.

"You have been out?" Minerva gestured to the younger witches coat, hat and scarf.

"Yes, it's why I came to see you actually"

"Oh?"

Hermione stepped forward "I went to see Harry and Ginny. Molly and Arthur were there also and have invited me over for Christmas dinner. I know they are friends of yours too and they asked you to join us as well"

Minerva was speechless for a moment. It had been years since she had spent Christmas with anyone. Since Amelia's passing she hadn't felt the need to celebrate it any more. It had seemed pointless.

And now this woman was asking her. Inviting her.

"Please come. I know its a little last minute and I don't know if you had plans with your own family but if you don't…"

"I don't… I mean, I don't have any family left…" Minerva revealed.

"Then come" Hermione smiled "I would like it very much if you came"

"I'm not…"

"If you are to spend it alone, I won't allow it. I will stay with you if you do not wish to go to Molly and Arthur's. No one should spend Christmas alone"

Minerva rolled her eyes but felt her heart squeeze at Hermione's kindness.

"We can go in the day and in the evening you can teach me more about chess" Hermione suggested.

"And what if I don't want to play chess?" Minerva gently teased the woman.

"Then we can play something else"

"And what if I don't want to play something else?" Minerva stood resolute, enjoying bating the younger woman.

"Then ill see if I can tempt you with wine or whiskey"

"And what if I have a womanly caller that night?"

Hermione stuttered at Minerva's words and Minerva found herself chuckling quietly.

Hermione was suprised at Minerva's tease but found herself smiling with the older woman "You're teasing me"

Minerva smiled "It happens every now and then. Forgive me"

Hermione shook her head "There's nothing to forgive. So will you come?"

Minerva looked into gentle brown eyes and felt her resistance fall away. "Yes, I will join you. Tell Molly I am very grateful for the invitation and if she needs any assistance I will be more than happy to help"

Hermione nodded "I will" she confirmed pausing as Minerva looked at her with an expression that made Hermione's stomach flutter slightly "Right, well, I'll leave you for the evening and we can sort the details out tomorrow?"

"Sounds agreeable"

Hermione smiled "Good, well, goodnight then"

"Good night, Hermione"

As Hermione turned she felt herself sigh and knew then as she left through the old wooden door that she had started to form feelings for the woman. Feelings that she hoped were of friendship but feared could change into something more.

_Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always let me know what you think, your thoughts are always appreciated. And I'm sorry for any mistakes! Thank you X_


End file.
